


Lost

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, LOTR AU kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader





	Lost

A scream ripped through the air as you were walking back to your home in the forest. Turning to your left, you toss your bag to the wolf next to you, “Take this home for me.”

You run back the way you came, certain that it was in that direction. There. In the distance, a bear was beginning to climb a tall oak and a man clinging to a high branch.

“Pleasenopleasenopleaseno,” you hear him whimper. Ignoring the man, you cautiously approach the bear.

“What is going on?” Your voice is gentle, coaxing the old girl to pay attention to you instead. The bear turns to you, growling, “He got close to my cubs! He intends to take them!”

You look up at the man, noticing that not only is he not looking down, he doesn’t have any hunting gear on him.

“I don’t believe he means you or your cubs ill-will. I will take care of him. Go to your cubs.”

As soon as she is gone, you look up, “You can come down now.”

The man looks down and your heart skips for the first time in thousands of years. He is gorgeous.

“The bear is gone?”

You nod. By the spirits, his voice is so gentle too. Carefully, he tries to navigate the branches, but as he stepped on the lower branch, he slips, quickly falling to the ground. Before you can think, your voice carries on the wind as you call for the spirits, slowly down his fall. As he touches the ground, you hurry to his side, “Are you injured?” 

His eyes are wide before they roll back as he faints.

~~~~~~~

The man gasps as he wakes, startling you as you finish tying his bandages. Trying to back away, he stops as pain shoots through his leg, “AH!”

“Stop moving. You’ll only hurt yourself more,” you chide him, standing up from the foot of the bed, carrying the bloody bowl to a sink nearby.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

You don’t look at him, focusing on your hands as they clean the rags, “I am the protector of these woods.”

Realisation dawns on his face, “You’re the Wraith! The Banshee that attacks anyone that comes into the forest.”

“Only those that mean to harm the forest or its inhabitants. Now,” you turn back to him, “What brought you into the forest?”

“I was just walking. I like exploring forests. There’s tales of you all over the internet.”

Your eyebrow raised at this, not knowing what this ‘internet’ was. Once you were done cleaning yourself, you grab a bowl from the counter and ladled the soup you heated up into it.

“Here. Eat this,” you hand him a bowl of soup, “It’ll help you heal.”

He takes the bowl, eyeing it suspiciously before sipping at the broth. Before he knew it, the bowl was empty as he fell back onto the bed, unconscious. You sigh as you pick up the bowl, now able to go about your chores.

~~~~~~

Hakyeon woke some time later, completely alone. Shakily standing from the bed, he hobbled out of the lounge of the cabin toward the light coming from under a door.

Hakyeon gasps, “You-you’re an elf!”

You yelp drop your watering can, water spilling everywhere.

“Look what you made me do!”

“I’m sorry!” Frantically he picks up the pail before you can bend over, “I can get you some more water!”

He hobbles away, looking for a water source. Your head tilts, confused as to why this human was being kind. He struggles to return to you with a now full pail, so you stand and take the pail from him.

“Thank you, but you really should be resting,” you gesture at the chair in the corner. As he sits down, he watched you continue to take care of the plants

“May I ask how are you an elf? I thought they were a mythical species.”

“We were once great, but our time came to an end after a great war. Everything about our past became lost to this new world. My family were the last to leave because I stayed for my love. Even my past husband has been completely erased from history.”

He looks down at the plants, not knowing what to say. 

“Maybe..maybe if you tell me your history, I can put it back into the world. It most likely won’t be accepted as true fact but at least you’d be known.”

You stop stop what you’re doing. Was this mortal truly interested in what you had to say? 

“It’s a long history. You might not remember all of it.”

“I have a phone that I can record it on,” he smirks back.

With a deep breath, you nod, “Very well.”

~~~~

_A Couple Days Later:_

You remove the bandages, inspecting his leg and making sure he healed before letting him get dressed in his own clothes. After making sure that he had everything, the two of you begin to walk through the forest.

“There’s the edge of the forest,” you point out after a while, “But this is how close I’ll dare to go.”

“Will I see you again.”

You sigh, wanting to see his kind soul again, but given this world…, “No. Please do not return. You’ll only put me and the creatures here at risk.”

He looks back at the forest before sighing and going to walk away, but Hakyeon stops. Taking a risk, he suddenly turns and runs to hug you, “Thank you for everything.”

Hakyeon pulls away and finally leaves your forest. A single tear falls down your cheek as you watch him before turning back. Back to your isolation, your exile, but maybe. Just maybe, he might come back.


End file.
